somebody to love
by biebersworld5153
Summary: Everything happened so fast they were all in an accident. Justin was so distracted, by the girl sitting in the back seat of the car, that they crashed. Natalie the girl that was sitting in the back seat, starts dating Justin what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Natalie

The three best friends are driving in Victoria's 2011 BMW flashing red convertible. With Blair in the front seat talking about the last book she'd read and Natalie in the back with her beautiful, hazel colored long hair blowing in the wind. She was complaining about all the shopping bags piled next to her; trying to ignore Victoria and Blair screaming and dancing to "Baby" in the front. She cracked the volume on her MP3 player.

Natalie couldn't wait to get home. She loved Tory and Blair to death, but she just dreaded their weekly shopping spree. Couldn't they understand that cut-offs and v-necks was all she needed? She'd rather hang up the heels and rock a pair of white converse. But anyway she liked to hang out with them, even though most of the time she was holding Victoria's million shopping bags while she tried on the whole store.

"Thought you'd always be mine, mine. Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Blair and Tory blurted out the lyrics.

It happened so fast. Broken windshield. Splattered blood. Muffled cries and everything went black.

* * *

Justin

Justin was sitting in the driver's seat of his black range rover being followed around by his crew. He was lost in his sea of thoughts and his eyes were bloodshot. He hadn't been all there for his concert. Something was bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He hated feeling this way, but lately it seemed that nothing in his life seemed to suffice.

He seemed to be missing something… Something that could be right in front of his face; maybe even straight ahead in a red beamer with a sex goddess sitting in the back. But he only got a glimpse because they were both in a head-on collision in an instant. Everything went black.

"Oh shit, what have I done now?" I say to myself.

I flipped my hair.

I'm sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chairs. I felt the white walls closing in on me.

What will the press make of this? How would I tell my mom? How will I get out of this shithole?

All these thoughts crowded my mind.

This cute girl with the flowered skirt and dark long hair walked through the door, I recognized her she was the one in the front seat. But the one I couldn't get off my mind was that golden brownish haired girl in the back seat. I wondered if she was ok, but I should really be worrying about the driver she got real hurt.

The cute girl sat in the chair next to me

"Hey, I'm Justin"

I flipped my hair.

"Yeah, I think I knew that" She giggled.

"Blair" She said shaking my hand.

"How are they doing?" I say

"Well" She sighed. "Natalie is fine, she just fainted"

Now that's her name. I saw the whole seen again.

"But its Victoria we are worried about, looks like she fractured her leg" She looked down.

"God I'm sorry I'll do everything I have to do or pay. I pro…"

She interrupted me

"No, I know it was an accident. It's ok we will figure this out" She said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry" I felt torn

I flipped my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie

"What the hell, where am I"

I turned my head and saw Tory on a hospital bed next to mine.

Wait What! I stood up.

"Tory! What Happened?"

The memories suddenly hit me. Us on the car. A blonde hair dude and blood, broken glass. Just thinking of it made me dizzy.

Blair came in to the room. Victoria still asleep.

"How are you feeling Honey?" she says

"Um. Is Victoria fine? What happened to us?" I was very confused.

"Justin Bieber crashed into us and Victoria injured her leg and you kind of collapsed at the image of all of it" She said too fast. Took me like 1 minute to solve things out.

"Justin Bieber!" I say.

" right? We were listening to Baby when…" She stopped and looked at Tory.

"So will she be alright? I'm worried"

"She will be in crutches for a few months" She says

"More bags for us to carry" We both laughed but abruptly stopped.

Justin

The girl, Natalie, was lying in the bed next to Victoria. He eyes met her friend Blair's.

Her tousled auburn hair was splayed out on the pillow and her body seemed frail and limp. But she seemed to sense other people in the room because she snapped her head to the side and caught my eyes with her own.

I flipped my hair.

Blair was already turned to Victoria's sleeping body. Natalie's face showed surprise and shock. Of course, why was Justin Bieber in her room after all? I stepped forward as if to explain, but paused, and searched for the words instead

"Don't worry about it" Blair explained the whole thing.

I sat at the edge of the bed. Relieved.

"Were you driving?" she asked

I nodded

"And you're alright?" I nodded once more. I liked the fact that she cared for my safety even though she was the one passed put in a hospital.

Her eyes seemed mesmerizing to me, they were a window to her thoughts /

Window to her thoughts? What are you thinking? Maybe I'm going soft! Snap out of it Biebs!

"I'm sorry about the whole thing. I was, um, distracted" By you. I chose to leave that out.

She looked down and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I think you were"

I flipped my hair.

"So, how did you not see us?" She asked.

Think smooth Bieber.

"Well, I dunno. I was looking for a cute girl to crash into"

She stared at me. But didn't laugh.

She glanced at Victoria. Then Back at me.

With a black expression.

"I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you… to you guys I promise."

"Yeah, you better" she said

There was something sexy about her playing hard to get.

I stood up: "Can I get you anything"

I flipped my hair.

"N-No I'm good" She said

"You sure?"

"Ok, I'll be back" I said

* * *

Natalie

"What just happened?" Blair and I were talking when Justin stepped out of the room.

"Justin came to apologize and explain what happened last night"

Blair just nodded. Why was she still here? I would've thought him to just leave jis insurance information and drive away. He seemed genuinely concerned for both of us. It was funny how, in the instant we crashed, I saw his light brown hair being flipped on the side.

"It's nice how he's still here" Blair interrupted my thoughts.

"Mmmmm" I mumbled. My head still hurt a little.

Why had I been so nervous around Justin? It wasn't because who he was, but he just seemed real now.

After a while, I closed off to sleep on the same bed.

But when I woke up, I was already in my own bed. I walked into the living room.

Victoria could go home today.

Phone rang. It was Blair.

"Hey good morning" She said.

"Hi"

"So I'm going to the hospital with Liam. Want me to pick you up?"

Liam was Blair's boyfriend. He was perfect for her. Tall, blondish, green eyes. The kind of guy who went with Blair to the Bible Club. They were the happiest couple.

"Yeah, of course let me get dressed"

"Ok! See you then" She hung up

I don't know why but I wanted to see Justin again but whatever, celebrities didn't do stuff like that.

Justin

I was staying in town until tomorrow.

Kenny and I were looking for a flower shop.

Yeah Kenny, I couldn't risk crashing again.

There was something about this girl. She wasn't like the rest of them. She didn't act different around me. I wanted to get to know her.

I walked into the hospital with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and dozens

Of "Get well balloons" in the other.

As I was walking towards the room, fixing my hair, I looked up and saw Natalie walking towards me.

"Oh Hi!" I said. And she stopped

"You got these for Victoria? That's so nice!" She said

I looked at the balloons and the flowers

Victoria? Well Natalie was perfectly healthy.

I flipped my hair.

"Um, Yeah" I handed the flowers to her "But these are for you, I'm really sorry about what happened".

"That's sweet" She said hiding a smile.

Either she hated me or she was just shy.

Natalie

That was so nice of him, to bring me flowers. I loved the way his hair fell into place perfectly.

He laughed; his laugh was a beautiful hoarse sound.

We stood there awkwardly until he said "I, uh. Guess I'll go give these to Victoria"

"Ok" I started walking away, but he spun around to face me once more.

"Hey, would you…want to…do something tonight?"

"Uh, sure Why not?" Yes, yes, yes!

"How 'bout sushi?"

"Cool!"

"I'll pick you up at seven"

"Ok; just make sure we don't crash again."


	3. Chapter 3

Justin

"Hey" I saw Blair next to a guy wearing a pink polo. He seemed the type of guy Blair would pick.

"Justin, this is Liam" She said in a friendly tone.

"Hey man, I'm Justin" I tried to do a handshake but he didn't figure it out so I just gave up on it.

"I'll go talk to, um, Victoria" I walked, the balloons barely fit through the door. Inside the room she looked ok. She has little bruises on her arm and her right leg in a cast.

Wearing a leather jacket.

He shot me a death glare. Crap. I'm gonna get my ass kicked soon.

"Hi" I gave her the balloons.

"Aw that's so sweet thanks" And she leaned in to a give me a hug.

I could feel his eyes on me"

She laughed.

"This is Mason. Mason, Justin"

"Sup" He said, coldly.

"Hey man"

"Cool it Mason, it was both our faults"

I sighed.

"So when you out?" I asked Victoria

I flipped my hair

"Like right now"

"Cool"

Blair interrupted me, walking inside

"How bout we all go for coffee" She said

"On me" I finished.

I flipped my hair.

We were lounging on the couches at starbucks when the subject of Natalia came up.

Victoria and Blair were talking about blind dates, but I assured they weren't for them, seeing how the both have boyfriends.

"Liam's cousin could be nice for her" Blair said.

"I don't know, we can't really tell her type" Victoria responded

"Why is that?" I interrupted.

"Well, because she doesn't open up to guys as easily and she's really sports and stuff like that".

Really? I thought she just didn't like me. That's really a relief.

"So… she doesn't have a boyfriend?" I asked

"Why, are you interested?" Victoria replied

"Just saying"

I flipped my hair

They both smiled


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie

I was on the phone with Victoria and Blair.

"So what's up?" They both asked

This was my first normal date. I was nervous to tell them cause I knew how they would react

"So" I started "I kind of have…well…I'm kind of going…"

"Going where?" Victoria asked desperately

"Um, on a date" I shut my eyes

"OH MY GOD!" Blair "I'm so happy"

"When is it, who is it, where?" Victoria started asking

I decided to say it all at once

"Girls, I'm going on a date with Justin Bieber"

There was a deafening sound in the receiver. They both. Yelled, loud.

"God, do you wanna leave me deaf?"

"This is so exciting. I'm on my way" Blair said

"Yeah, there's no way you're going with some shorts and white tank" Victoria said.

Five minutes later Blair and Victoria arrived with a pile of clothes on each arm.

"You guys this is too much" I said

After trying on half the pile, they found the perfect outfit for me.

Justin

I was nervous. I'm usually not nervous around girls, but she was different. How should I act around her, she was not easy to figure out.

Kenny pulled up in front of her house.

I rang the doorbell and flipped my hair a couple of times.

I heard voices inside.

"Hey!" She finally opened the door.

"Hi, you look great"

She looked beautiful, she was wearing dark jeans and a loose blouse with flowers-

"Thanks, you look great too"

We kissed on the cheak

And she smiled. I noticed she had a beautiful smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked. It was a little too long of me starring at her gorgeous face.

"Yeah, let's go"

I heard some noise coming from the window, I looked up to see Victoria and Blair clapping and dancing. I waved at them and they waved back.

Natalie laughed a little embarrased

"I'm sorry about them" She said.

"Their pretty excited, huh?"

We both laughed as I opened the car's door for her.

I hope she's excited as well.

We went inside the restaurant and we got a room to ourselves.

We ordered and I sat there in front of her, thinking what to say.

"So tell me about yourselve" I said.

"Um, well, what do you want to know?" she giggled

I flipped my hair

"Anything"

"Well I dunno. I'm a regular teenager, a sophmore, and I'm on a date with you"

"Hahaha" She smiled again and we laughed.

"Your friends say you don't date much, that's a little hard to believe you know"

"Um, Thanks?" She smiled again. Ugh! her smile was so sexy.

"By the way, did Tory and Blair forced you to ask me out or something?. They're always doing this kind of shit" She said.

"Nope. This was all me" I answered

She smiled and blushed a little

I coul tell

We talked and laughed, and she told me stuff about herself. I told her a lot about me.

I think I might be falling for this girl.

* Natalie

He's so sweet! I've never felt like this around a guy before. He made me feel special in some way.

We finished eating.

"So, do you take girls to nice dinners often?" I asked him.

"Nah, I really don't date that much"

I was surprised by his answer. Well yeah, for a second I forgot that he was the teen sensation that the tabloids always had an eye on.

"Oh, right. I forgot the _your a celebrity _part"

We both laughed

"Hey do you want to get out of here?" Justin asked.

"Yeah"

"What should we do?" He said

"Let's walk to the park" I said.

The park was only a block away.

"Cool"

He flipped his hair. Ugh! that was so hot!

We walked and he held my hand. Aww that was so sweet.

we were sitting on the grass.

The park was alone and dark. This was so romantic.

We laughed and talked some more

He beat me at wrestiling, thumb wrestiling and tackles and everything but it was just so fun to be around him.

I think I was falling in love with _Justin Bieber_.

* Justin Bieber

We runned and we played all night until we were finally beaten. we sat under the tree.

"That was fun" She laughed.

I flipped my hair "Yeah it was"

We stared into eachothers eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. I love how she is so mystyrious and just opens up a little more every time.

And suddenly, It just happened.

I removed a strand of hair from her face. I couldn't help it, she's beautiful. I leaned in and she followed. Then we were kissing beautifully, and sexy too.

We stopped and we both smiled.

Then she kissed me again, one last time and I knew this was the begging of something really beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

* Natalie

Oh my god!

At this moment I bet every single girl wanted to be me. Justin Bieber just kissed me. i loved it.

Justin made me feel beautiful and special in someway. He didin't make me feel like jus one of those girls.

He was holding me in his arms and I rested my head in his shoulder.

We were both silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Natalie?" he says

"What's up?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

"What? But you just..." I didn't want to say it.

He jus kissed me and I thought he was liking me as I was.

I felt angry.

"Right, why didn't I see this coming? of course, your Justin freaking Bieber"

I stood up almost yelling at his face.

But he didn't say anything. He just looked at me.

"You think it's alright, huh? Just touring aroung the world and stopping by just to ask a girl out, then make her feel happy and special. then just leave?" I blurted out every word.

"Why would you like me? You just felt empty and decided to ask me out and say nice things to me just to kill some time and then go away?

Well I..."

He interrupted me. And kissed me.

I fell all over again.

Everything I hated about him at the moment, eraesed.

"I'm coming back. I swear. I like you, Natalie. And if you could give me a chance to prove to you that I really am a nice guy. I really, really like you!" he said.

"You promise?" I smiled

I felt worm inside.

"I promise" he said very serious.

"Of course!" I answered and fell into his arms. I guess Justin was now my new boyfriend.

*Justin

Everything was great. Natalie and I were kinda together.

I was on my jet to Toronto.

It was just a week and I could see her again.

I know it's just been a few days, but I feel very conected to her. I had to ask her to be my girlfriend. Since I was away it was like a compromise, to not see anybody else.

Ryan came along. He sat on the seat next to mine. I clicked puase on my itouch.

"Hey man" Ryan said

"What's up?"

we did a little handshake

I was smiling real big

"Why are you all happy bro?" Ryan noticed

"Um. I dunno"

"Youe met a chick, huh? I know you man. Are you dating Kim Kardashian?"

We both laughed.

"Haha, Nah, even better" I said.

"I knew it was a girl! Who is she?"

"Did I tell you I crashed?"

"Man that was all over the media!" Ryan said.

"yean, well I kinda crashed into a bunch of cute girls"

"A bunch?"

"Three" I laughed.

"That's my Biebs" We did our handshake again.

"What's her name?" He asked me

"Natalie" Every time I said her name I smiled, real big.

"Cool, so oyur serious now? So soon?"

"Kind of. She's special dude"

"Nice" he stood up and walked away.

Before he was to far he looked back at me.

"She hot?"

"Smokin" I answered

He noded and left smiling.

*Natalie

Blair, Vicotria and I went for some frozen yogurt so I could explain my changed relationship status on Facebook.

"Tell us everything" Blair said.

"Every single detail" Victoria mentioned

"Well" I put some strawberry frozen yogurt in my mouth.

"We ate sushi..."

It was kinda wierd talking about stuff in front of them.

"Then we went to the park. And...he sort of kissed me"

"Oh my! That's wonderful!" Vicotria said

"That's so sweet" Blair said putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Then he told me he was leaving and I kind of yelled a thousand things at him and he shushed me and kissed me again"

"That's, Oh, I can't believe it. H eis amazing" Blair said.

My phone rang.

It was a text from Justin.

"I miss oyu" It read

I couldn't help but smile

"He texted you?" Victoria asked

"That's the sweetest thing" Blair said.

"You guys! your exagerating. Your boyfriends do stuff like that all the time!"

Liam was like the perfect boyfriend. Always gave her little presents and went everywhere with Blair. And Mason was super protective and adored Victoria, But in a very mysterious way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, I guess. But do you really like him?" Blair asked me.

"Yes, like like?" Victoria continued.

"Well, I think I do." I admitted.

* Justin

I and the crew were sitting on the couches backstage, it was 6:00 in the morning and I wondered what Natalie and the girls were doing. Probably sleeping.

In two hours I was starring in good morning Toronto, this was a total bore.

I did the interview and they asked me the usual, how is it like being 16 and having this life? Would you date a fan? How do you handle everything? Do you miss being a normal kid?

Blah, blah, blah.

I was on the bed of my hotel room. My phone buzzed, I jumped off the bed to go get it.

"JAZMINE VILLEGAS"

Oh, Jasmine.

"Hey Jas" I answered.

"Justin! How are you?" She said.

"Fine, how you doin'?"

"I'm good, hey are you in Toronto?" She asked.

"Yep I'm here"

"That's awesome! I'm here too, we should totally do something. I miss you" She said all happy.

"Cool. What if you come down to my hotel?"

I told her where I was staying. It was just a friend thing no big deal. I worked with her on the "Baby" music video. We sort of kissed but that's old news, we're just friends now.

*Natalie

Algebra was the worst class on this planet. Mrs. Lakefort spent the entire hour talking about her cats and thousands of nieces and nephews while everybody was wondering what the value of "X" is.

Justin was probably in a fancy hotel or in an interview while I was stuck here in school.

Mrs. Lakefort was so busy bragging about her family that she didn't pay attention to anything that was happening in the classroom. Kevin was almost on top of Sasha disgustingly kissing and Mrs. Lakefort didn't notice.

Kevin was supposed to be the hottest guy around here but now I knew better. I didn't want to spread the word just yet. About the whole dating "Bieber" thing.

I texted Justin:

SURVIVING ALGEBRA.

DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE X IS?

WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?

*Justin

"Come in". I opened the door for Jasmine.

"Justin!" She gave me a huge hug that lasted about two minutes until I let go of her.

"I haven't seen you in a while" I said.

"Like forever! I've missed you"._ You kinda already said that._

And then she smiled. That flirty smile she always did that said "_I want to get inside your pants"._

"So, what've you been up to girl?"

"Nothing much," she sat on the bed "How about you?"

"Um, the usual I guess." My phone buzzed

"NATALIE "

It read on the screen. I flipped my hair and I smiled.

"Who is it?" She asked.

I didn't want to start any rumors.

"Just a friend" I put my phone back in my pocket.

"How about we go for some coffee?" I said.

"Yeah, let's go" That smile again.

I felt a twinge of guilt. But why should I feel bad? I'm not doing anything wrong.

We talked about what we were doing and stuff like that. But I really wanted to talk to Natalie.

"JUSTIN BIEBER! WHO'S HER? ARE YOU DATING? IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? JUSTIN! JUSTIN! A bunch of guys with cameras started taking pictures of me and Jasmine.

"Crap. Let's get out of here"

"Why?" She leaned in as if trying to kiss me. But I backed off.

"Jasmine, I have a girlfriend!"

She stood up, dumped her coffee on me and stormed out of the coffee shop.

_Great, now the entire world will think I'm a jerk._

"WHO WAS HER? DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?"

I just sat there with my shirt covered in hot coffee.

"It's just a big, big misunderstanding". I answered them. Then Kenny got them all out of here.

I saw Natalie's text and I texted her back.

I'M SPLATTERED IN HOT COFFEE.

LONG STORY. I'LL TELL U, JUST DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU READ.

PLEASE?

XOXO

* Natalie

"I think you should see this" Blair said and clicked on a link on the E! NEWS homepage.

"JUSTIN BIEBER: THINGS GOT HOTTER THAN COFFEE"

"What? What is this?" Victoria said.

We went to Victoria's house to work on a biology project. Blair was on the computer and Victoria read this month issue of _TEEN VOGUE_ , while I had my face buried on Biology 101.

"Justin and a girl out for coffee, we see pictures of them talking. After a while she leaves but dumps coffee on Justin first?" Blair read all this and looked confused.

"Chill girls, Justin told me something about this, he said not to believe what I read and that he would explain later" I told them.

"He should start explaining girl" Victoria said.

I dialed J's number.

"Hey Baby" he answered.

" I think you owe me an explanation."


	7. Chapter 7

Justin told me everything that was going on with Jasmine. And that it is all over, and I'm okay with it. There is nothing I should be worried about, so I'm not.

Tomorrow I could see Justin and I couldn't wait.

*JUSTIN

I was on my flight back to LA and I was staying there for about 2 weeks. I will be spending a lot of time with my girl.

I was on my twitter account; all the fans were going wild on the Jasmine thing. My fans are very important to me; they deserve nothing but the truth. So I started typing:

THERE IS, OR WAS, NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN JASMINE AND I.

IT WAS A TOTAL MISSUNDERSTANDING.

I don't want to tell the public anything about me and Natalie yet. Because once I do everyone will want to know and I don't want Natalie to be involved with the press.

*NATALIE

The doorbell rang. OMG Justin!

I opened up the door to see Justin in a white v-neck, black jeans and blue shoes holding a rose in his hand.

"Justin!" I screamed.

I jumped on him and he managed to catch me, then he started twirling around in circles. I hadn't realized that I've missed him so much. He kissed me, still with my legs around his waist. When we stopped we both stared at each other smiling. I noticed he had a Sox baseball cap, I removed it from his head and put it on mine.

"It looks sexy on you" he said still staring.

"To bad the Sox are losing tonight". I tried using my sexy voice.

He looked at me with daring eyes.

"Wanna bet?" He said.

We both laughed and ran inside.

We decided to stay in my house for tonight watch the game, eat, talk and what not. We didn't want the paparazzi to get into Justin's life for a bit.

"So, loser has to confess something to the winner". I challenged him.

"A confession, huh?" He said, getting closer to me.

"Yep something he's never told anybody before." I answered.

He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me forcefully I returned the kiss putting my hands around his neck. He now pushed me against the wall, and I moved my hands through his hair. Just when I was getting more into it…

"So, I suggest you start thinking of a confession for when you lose". Justin said looking straight into my eyes and then he walked off.

"You…!" I chased after him until we both landed on the couch and laughed big time.

I know it's been so little time, but I feel like I've known him since forever.

*JUSTIN

I felt like the luckiest guy alive. Natalie is perfect, everything a guy wanted. Everything I wanted. She's smoking hot, also beautiful; she's funny, smart, loves sports I couldn't ask for anything better. And I feel like she gets me in some way.

We were sitting on the living room couch and the game was starting in a while. We had the house to ourselves. Natalie lay on the sofa resting her head on my lap while I played with her hair.

"So tell me about your family". I started.

"Well, my mom is away for the weekend on some work trip." She laughed then continued.

"What about your father?" I asked her.

"Um, I-I never met him. He died before I was born." She said looking down.

"Oh Natalie, I didn't know I'm sorry". I said

"Don't be".

She continued talking.

"And my sister she's at field trip…SHIT!" She stood up and started looking for her phone.

"What's wrong? Here use mine." I said handing her my phone.

"What time is it?" She said desperately.

"Six forty-five". I said.

"Fuck, I totally forgot! I have to go pick her up. Well, I'm only 45 minutes late.

"Come on, I'll drive". I told her.

We were in my car now and Natalie looked very nervous.

"Calm down girl, we're almost there".

"No, that's not the problem." She said, worried.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, my sister, she doesn't know about us. And she sort of loves you". She said.

"You're kidding me".

"Trust me, I'm not. The only reason I know your songs is because she is obsessed and has all your CD's and plays them at least ten times per day."

Huh, she knows my songs, I smiled. Then she frowned at me.

"Hey! I can't blame her." I said jokingly.

"Ha-ha" she said coldly.

"So how are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure."

When we got there we decided that I stayed in the car while Natalie explained. Why didn't I think of this before? She's s seven year old little girl.

I looked outside the window and saw little Madison sitting alone on the stairs of the school building. With a pink backpack, pink dress and blond pony tails. She looked adorable until she saw Natalie, her face turned angry.

I could only see them both arguing, probably about Natalie being late. When you're a kid, ten minutes feel like forever when you're alone. After a while of screaming and fighting Natalie turned to her soft side and sat beside her on the stairs. Since the windows were up and I was parked on the other side of the street I couldn't hear them talking but I sensed she was now explaining her about me.

I saw little Maddie's jaw drop to the floor and then she turned around so that her back faced Natalie.

Natalie stood up and motioned towards the car. She gave up and started walking.

She sat in the passenger seat.

"She's impossible!" She screamed, very angry.

"So now what, you're going to leave your little sister alone on the street?"

"Yes" She said crossing her arms.

I kissed her on the cheek and got out of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi there! Madison right?" I sat on the stairs next to her.

"Hello" She said shyly.

"I'm Justin"

"Hi Justin" She said almost whispering.

"Why are you so mad at your sister?" I said in a very dumb voice, the one girls use when they are talking to puppies.

"Because she forgot about me and she didn't tell me about you!" She crossed her arms on 'you' just like Natalie did.

"You know, we are both very sorry" I put my arm around her shoulders , "I really like your sister. And you are adorable". She smiled big.

"How about we go for ice cream and then back home?" I offered

"Yay!" She screamed and ran to the car.

I got in and looked at Natalie.

"And that's how the Bieber does it". I whispered in her ear then we kissed softly.

"Stop it! You're disgusting!" Maddie covered her eyes.

We all laughed.

*NATALIE

After ice cream, Justin singing to Maddie, signing every poster, flipping his hair on camera and giving her backstage passes to one of his shows she was finally happy, and tired.

"She's asleep now". I said sitting on Justin's lap on the couch.

"Great" He said, then flipped his hair.

"So, I heard the Sox lost. Confession time". I dared him.

"Okay" He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. He got closer to whisper something into my ear.

"I confess…" Then he paused. What was it, was it something embarrassing, gross, something about me?

"I love you". He finally said.

I turned around to face him and I met with his beautiful eyes. I kissed him passionately I let out all my love and everything I was feeling at that moment. I was falling. I already had. With my hands holding his face, I looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you too"

*JUSTIN

We kissed, but this kiss was different somehow. This kiss lasted longer and it wasn't sweet and gentle, like all the others. This was strong, forceful, sexy. She had her hands around my neck and my hands were on her waist.

We kissed some more. Now Natalie pushed me against the wall.

Then she moved her hands through my hair. We now needed some air so I moved and started kissing her neck, apparently she liked it.

She moved her hands into my shirt; she took it off for me and moved her hands on my chest. I liked that. We were moving on really fast, now I was going with my hands in her shirt. It was all going perfect until.

"Wait, Justin." She said backing off.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I uh, don't want to do this… without protection". She struggled to get the words out.

I didn't have any protection nor did she.

"I'll uh, go get some".

"What, are you sure?" She asked. Everything was a bit awkward

"Yeah, why not?" I said making my way towards the door.

"Okay" She sat on the sofa. "Um, I guess I'll way for you, then".

"Cool".

I closed the door and ran to my car. On my way there all I could think of was what was going on with Natalie. Of course she wanted to, Right? I wouldn't be on my way to the store if she didn't.

I was very confused, I wasn't sure about anything at this moment except I loved Natalie and she said she loved me too. So, this is what people do when they love each other, isn't it? Well yeah, yeah it is. I want Natalie, I know I do. These things were just repeating inside my head.

Of course I WANT TO, what teenage boy wouldn't? Right?

Ugh! Now why was I asking myself all these questions, I think I was nervous.

I loved Natalie so much that she actually made me nervous.

I got back to her house, to see Natalie sitting on the floor hugging her knees, looking straight down. Now I knew something was going on.

I sat beside her and put one arm around her shoulder.

"Is something wrong Natalie?"

"Um, it's just…" She stopped.

"Talk to me, baby"

"I'm just, not ready, not now. I'm sorry Justin but I'm not that kind of girl. I-I uh, understand if you want to leave, and if you hate me right now; it's okay. You probably have a lot of other better girls". She was talking like she was about to cry. And I just shook my head hearing her out. "No, no, but don't get me wrong I do love you. I love you Justin. It's just that, I don't know I've never gone too far before and I do, I want to; but maybe it's not the time. Not yet…"

She kept talking and talking, and I couldn't help that she was all worried about this; she somehow thought that she was losing me because of it. I stared at her and then kissed her, softly. Then I stared into her glossy eyes.

"Natalie, listen to me. I love you; it's not about that okay? It's not about you sleeping with me. You don't have to prove me anything. I love you for who you are, and what you are. And the way I feel when I'm with you. I'll never make you do anything you don't want to; whenever you are ready, it's when it will happen. I f I have to wait forever I will. And one more thing…"

Natalie was smiling really big.

"What's that?" She said without letting go of that smile.

"I don't have any 'better girls'. You are my one and only. And just being with you is enough for me."


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the rest of the night with Natalie. Just talking and laughing, and kissing and hugging. I was really in love with Natalie. Everything about her; the way she laughed, the way she told me what was on her mind and that wasn't all superficial like the girls I've dated before. She was a keeper, I could feel it.

*Natalie.

Yesterday was awesome. I loved all the things Justin said to me. He really did like me, wait, he loved me.

I meant something to him as he did to me. This was the best feeling ever.

Justin went back to his hotel yesterday. But I knew I would see him soon.

I searched for something to eat in the fridge. I was wearing my pajamas and my hair in a messy ponytail.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ugh".

I walked to the door, when I opened it I was surprised to see Justin standing there with three paper bags from McDonald's.

"Breakfast?" He said.

"Please"

I pigged out in front of Justin. What? I was hungry. I was very comfortable with him. I felt more myself and now I didn't feel like I had to hide anything from him.

"You know what?" I said

"What?"

"I don't know when your birthday is". I told him and took a sip of my milkshake.

"March first. I don't know when your birthday is either" He said.

"August 20th." I said quietly

"Little baby's finally turning sixteen?" He teased

"Shut up! In maturity years I'm older than you."

"Oh, is that so?" He said getting closer.

"Yes. Today is July one more month". I went back to my milkshake.

"Ha-ha. So are you throwing a super sweet sixteen party bash?"

"No. I don't want to have a party."

"What, no party? You'll only turn sixteen once".

"Yeah, I'm more of a party go-er than a party planner."

"Mhmm…"

"What?"

"I'm sure you'll have a good time". I wondered what he was talking about, then he changed subject. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I know you want to do stuff with me but I can't". I said making a fake sad face.

"Right, like you don't want to do stuff with me." He said with a sarcastic tone

"Why are you so sure?" I dared.

We both laughed and I kissed him softly.

"It's my little cousin's birthday party. Wanna come?"

"Um, I'll have to miss it. I was thinking of visiting Victoria to see how she's doing. Is that okay?"

"Oh, that's sweet of you".

"I'd better get going. How 'bout, see you tomorrow?" Justin stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, sounds great. Thanks for breakfast."

"Make sure Maddie gets hers."

"Don't worry I'm packed, but if I wasn't I would've eaten it".

He smiled. Oh that smile.

"See you soon then, baby." He said. Then he left.

*JUSTIN

I called Tory's number.

"Justin?" She answered.

"Hey Tory, how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?" She said in a friendly tone.

"Very well, hey how about we go for coffee or something? Could you tell Blair? I want to talk to you guys."

"Yeah of course, we'll meet you there".

"Okay, see you, bye".

"Bye!"

I opened the door of the little coffee shop in downtown Los Angeles. I saw Blair trying to help Victoria get up from her chair. I ran to them feeling a twinge of guilt I got her into these crutches.

"No, don't get up it's alright." I told them.

"No big deal!" Victoria said.

I greeted them and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hey, I'm still so sorry about what happened, I feel like I owe you"

"Don't even bother! Look on the bright side; you wouldn't have met any of us if it hadn't happened". Victoria said almost yelling as she pushed her hair down with her sunglasses.

"Yeah, you've made Natalie very happy". Blair said in a very sweet voice. As I got to know these girls I realized they were all so different but still they were best friends

I've made Natalie happy?

"Has she mentioned me?" I said smiling.

"Well…" Blair started.

"Like EVERY SECOND! She won't stop, like the other day, remember Blair? When she…" Victoria said easily.

Blair made a face to her that said, Shut the fuck up. Then Victoria said:

"Well, yeah she's very happy."

We all laughed together.

"Yes, she's the best. I uh, I love her." I told her friends.

"Aw, we're very happy for both of you." Blair said.

"So guys, Natalie told me she's turning sixteen next week." I changed subject.

"Yes, finally! She's the baby of the group". Victoria said.

"I want to throw her a surprise party." I said.

"Yeah that would be awesome". Victoria said.

"I know right, you could invite all of your friends and I'll tell mine". I said

"Yeah, OMG you could perform!" Victoria said.

"That'd be cool, it's gonna be awesome and then we could…" Blair interrupted me.

"Wait guys, don't you think Natalie would like a smaller thing. Like a get together or something. She's not the party type."

"Well, she told me she was more the party go-er than party planner. So, she'll just have to go, no planning." I said with a daring smile. "I want the best for ma' lady".

They both smiled in agreement.

"I want it to be on the beach" I continued

"Wow that would be amazing". Blair said.

We continued talking for about an hour. We had everything planned and the girls were going to help me make some phone calls.

When I got to my hotel, I texted Natalie. We texted for about 3 hours until she went to sleep. I loved to talk to her, everything she said and how she said it was very her, in a way. She was awesome. I wanted nobody but her.

*Natalie

Today the girls were sleeping over at my house.

My mom would be home in about an hour. I haven't told her that I and Justin are official. But as soon as I see her I'll tell her.

I made breakfast for Maddie. Then the doorbell rang.

When I opened the door…

"Sweetie! Hello, how's it been?" She hugged me.

"Awesome".

"Mommy!" Maddie yelled and ran to hug her.

"Hey, mom?"

"What's up baby?" She said.

"Can I talk to you?" I sad, tugging my hands in my pockets.

"Sure thing."

We walked to the living room couch.

"Well, you know I told you about the date with Justin?"

"Aha…"

"We've been seeing each other a lot, and we're now sort of official."

"Aw, baby girl! Your first boyfriend, that's so sweet".

I smiled.

"But what about him being all famous, doesn't that change things?" She asked me.

"Well yea but I think we can make it work".

"I'm glad." She said and gave me a hug.

Later today Blair and Tory arrived. I told them things about me and Justin but not all the details or the very personal stuff. They all awed to everything. We talked and saw movies. Some chick flicks they were crying over about while I texted with Justin.

It was about 10 pm when Justin came by. Just to say hi. He didn't come in or anything I snuck out and we made out for about half an hour in his car. It was so romantic, sort of. We talked a little than he said I'd better go back to my friends. I went inside after a goodbye kiss on the sidewalk under the moon.

*Justin

Yesterday I went with Natalie to a fair by the beach. Although some paparazzi did get some shots of us it was still fun. I didn't care what was going on if I was with her. Although Kenny pushed almost all of them away.

We went on the rides, ate a lot of junk food. I won her a stuffed animal and she laughed and said that I was so corny for taking her there. We even rode the Ferris wheel and we kissed while we were on the top.

"Justin! Justin, wake up!" I heard a voice say.

"What's going on?"

"I just got a call from New York. They want to have you on the today show".

"Ugh, today?" I said.

"Tomorrow, but there is a meeting today at 5:00, we have to go right now".

"Come on, get up".

I stood up still asleep and got into the shower. That woke me up. My mom hurried me into the jet

I didn't get a chance to talk to Natalie. We were supposed to go to dinner tonight. I was taking her to a fancy restaurant. I hope she's not mad that I'll have to postpone it.

The flight was felt long. I just wanted to call her.

As soon as I got to New York we went into a meeting with a publicist that lasted about two hours. Natalie is gonna be so freaking mad at me. It was 7 already. And I finally got to call her.


	10. Chapter 10

*Natalie

I bought a dress, simple and black. I don't really wear dresses but this seemed like the occasion. Not too much but not too little. It looked good, so I thought. I put my hair in a ponytail and wore light make up.

I was waiting for Justin on the living room. I wondered where he would take me. He said it would be very elegant but it was a surprise.

My phone rang.

"Hey Justin, I'm so ready!" I answered.

"Natalie, about that; I'm in New York".

"New York? I thought you were staying for two weeks." I said shocked.

"Yeah, so did I. But they called from the today show and they want me on it."

"Um, congratulations" I said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry I wanted to call you earlier but I've been so busy I finally got the chance".

"It's okay, I understand." I said not understanding.

He seemed to notice I wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry baby; as soon as I'm back we'll do this okay?" He said.

"Okay".

"I'll make it up to you." He said happy.

"I'm sure you will" I said coldly.

"Well, I love you" he said

"Love you too, bye".

I hang up. I was disappointed I got all dressed up for nothing. Well, I couldn't be mad. It wasn't his fault right?

I could use this dress for Stacy's party anyway. I wasn't planning on going but now I didn't have anything else to do.

I called Blair and told her that I was coming to the party so she came to pick me up.

"Hey girl! You look awesome." She said surprised.

I got into her minivan. I think Blair was the only teenage girl that actually owned a minivan.

"Thanks so do you".

"Didn't you have plans with Justin?" She said adjusting the mirror.

"Um, he bailed. Well, his 'Job' bailed".

"Well it's understandable, right?" She said doubting.

"I guess." I had to admit I was a little disappointed.

But I loved him. And whenever I was with him I totally forgot that he was a teen sensation.

We got to Stacy's house. It was a mansion. You could see lights of different colors and music so loud the house almost shook.

"Hey, Happy Birthday!" I said, faking enthusiasm as I gave her a hug.

"So glad you could come" She said faking too.

I didn't like girls like her they faked everything. Fake hair, fake smile, enormously high heels and neon colored dresses so everyone would notice.

They were a lot of people in her 'back yard' if you could call it that. More like a tropical paradise. I didn't feel like dancing or talking. I wanted really badly to be in Justin's arms at this moment. He didn't tell me when he was coming back, nor did I ask.

"Isn't Liam coming?" I asked Blair.

"I'm not sure, I can't reach his cell." She looked worried dialing again.

Then I saw Victoria exciting the crowd of people dancing, Mason helping her walk. Aw that was sweet her boyfriend helping her. Being there… I think I was overreacting now.

Victoria was crazy, dancing in crutches. Nothing would stop her.

I was sitting with Blair on one of those high tables with high chairs.

"Hey girl" Victoria said hugging me while Mason talked to Blair.

"Hey" I said cold.

"Long time no see". I had been spending all my time with Justin and I hadn't seen the girls.

I didn't say anything.

"He'll come back, it's just one night girl! I feel like you're getting too attached, in so little time" She said.

"What do you mean?" I said harshly. "I just wanted to see him okay?" I snapped.

That was Victoria; she told you things straight up how she saw them. And I wasn't getting 'too attached' it's not like my life depended on him or anything.

"Well, okay. Let's have some fun"

She managed to get back to the crowd, and then Mason hurried right after her.

"Come on, let's dance!" Blair said standing up.

"Go ahead, I'll pass".

"Okay, I'll stay with you". There was Blair; the kind of girl that always wanted you to feel good even when you didn't want her help.

"No, no. I wouldn't mind being alone for a while". I said

She made an understanding face and walked towards Victoria and Mason.

Now I was alone at the table. On the table next to mine were Ashley, Veronica, Sasha and Chelsea. The four of them were always staring at a mirror and applying lipstick 4 times per minute. But tonight none of them had mirrors, they all seemed to stare at me and whisper things between them. I ignored them and turned the other way.

Two girls who I didn't recognize where standing next to the drink's table, one of them started whispering at the other's ear eyeballing me head to toe. I could feel it.

What was it? Did I have something in my face?

I walked to the bathroom to check on myself. On the way there I felt all the stares and heard hushes all around me.

I was standing in front of the mirror. Everything looked fine to me. Then Anya, brunette short girl, I had gym with her last semester; walked up to me.

"Natalie, is it true you're dating Justin Bieber?" She said, with her big brown eyes staring at mine.

"Uh, well, the word spreads fast".

"So you are?" She almost screamed.

"Um yeah, but can you keep it on the down low"

"Yeah, yeah of course." She said.

That explained all the staring and hushing.

For the rest of the night more than 10 girls walked up to me and asked.

"Will you go on tour with him?" "Does he sing to you?" "Do you ride on his limousine?" "Does he go with his bodyguard to your house?"

Justin did none of those things; maybe that's why I had forgotten that he was famous. To me he was like a normal kid that made me feel special.

I went back to being alone at the table. Victoria and Blair came from time to time to check on me. And I assured them that I was okay, and repeated that I wasn't in the mood to dance.

Blair's phone started vibrating.

I saw the screen "Liam ". I couldn't find Blair because of all the people so I answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Blairy Poo?" Pff Lame.

"Liam, it is Natalie. Blair is somewhere off dancing and I couldn't find her."

"Oh, hi Natalie! Could you just tell Blair that I fell asleep, and that I'm not feeling good?" He said then sneezed.

"Bless you. Yeah, of course I'll tell her."

"Thanks, by the way weren't you supposed to be with Justin?" Even he knew! Well Blair and he shared e-very-thing.

"Yeah, he had an interview."

"Oh cool. Okay, well maybe I can see you soon." Just like Blair always polite and nice.

"Sure thing. Feel better!"

"Thanks bye."

After more party watching, the girls were finally tired and the three of us headed for Blair's car.

When we got to the corner where she parked it I heard Blair gasp.

"Oh no!" she said.

Victoria and I walk to her and saw the front tires of her car totally flat.

"My parents are gonna kill me!" She said trailing off and started to cry. Poor sweet Blair crying, that wasn't very common.

"Don't worry we'll fix this". Victoria said.

Blair tried to hide her light tears.

She started dialing a number.

She started explaining what happened.

"Thanks a lot. I love you". She said

Then hang up.

"Liam is on his way" Blair said.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, he called earlier and said he was sick and couldn't come". I said to her.

"Oh no, now he's coming over I'm such a mess. How did this happen?" She said looking at the tires.

"It'll be okay" I comforted her.

After like five minutes Liam's car parked next to Blair's. When he got of the car he was sneezing and still wearing his pajamas.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know" She ran to hug him. "You should go back home" Blair said.

"Don't worry about it". He kissed her forehead. They were both so sweet.

Liam replaced both of the tires. I was very impressed. He was only about one year older than Blair. He kissed Blair on the cheek goodbye, and comforted her. Even though he was sick and asleep he came to help her and be with her, when she needed to.

I wondered if that would happen with me and Justin. He would maybe have an interview or a concert and send some of his works to help me.


End file.
